Love and Quidditch
by Narwen
Summary: After the war, England wants to move on & International Quidditch is the key. A jaded Oliver Wood is called to turn a ragtag team into World Cup winners. What happens when there's only six players? Who will join the team & tip things other than the odds?
1. And So It Begins

Author's Note: Hello, here I am again, starting up yet another fic. If any of the names in here are familiar it's because I was inspired to write this while playing Hary Potter: Quidditch World Cup so I stole almost a whole team. Well, I hope you enjoy 'Love and Quidditch' (Terrible name, I know.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any charaters, places, or things that are mentioned in the books and/or movies - they belong to JKR. I also don't own a number of the American Side .. they belong to EA Games.

Chapter 1 - And So It Begins  
  
Oliver Wood stood when the receptionist called his name. She showed him to the lavish corner office of one, Baxter Everett, Chairperson of the International Quidditch Association. A squat man; old, fat and balding, but with bright blue eyes that could warm a cold room. He stood and waddled around his desk as Oliver entered and grasped his hand firmly.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Everett." Oliver said formally, with a smile that didn't quite touch his eyes.  
  
"Ahh . . Don't be silly the pleasure's mine!" Mr. Everett exclaimed and motioned for Oliver to take a chair in front of the desk.  
  
Oliver sat and Mr. Everett paced back and forth behind his desk.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Wood. Not just about your courageous acts during the war, but also about your skill on the Quidditch Pitch," he paused to study Oliver, "As you know, the war _is_ over . . . and we're trying to rebuild this society; make it good as new. We've all got to move on as a whole; got to try and remember that we don't have to watch our backs for Death Eaters anymore, that we have a new day ahead of us."  
  
"I agree, but what does this have to do with me personally?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well, I had a talk with the Minister the other day . . . and he thinks it's best we give the English Wizarding World something to take their minds off of the gloom of the war . . . ." Mr. Everett trailed off expectantly.  
  
"I still don't see what this has to do with me." Oliver stated.  
  
"Quidditch, lad! We're going to give them Quidditch back! The English International Side! Minister Weasley asked me to do him a favor and get the team off the ground, but he recommended you to captain the team. He said he couldn't think of anyone better. Tell you the truth neither could I; I saw you play while you were on Puddlemere, you were only eighteen then. I know you can make a team for me, there's still time before the season starts; it's only August, you know. So, what do you say, lad?"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Mr. Everett beamed, "I knew you would. You've got two weeks to find me as many players as you can. I'll take care of the rest, if need be."

Darena Alden soared past the visitor's goals for the fiftieth time, marking the end of her laps. She laughed as she did a loop and dove back to the ground to wait for the rest of the team. Darena was a Chaser for the American International Side, and at the age of twenty-three, just beginning her sixth year on the team. She was tall compared to other women, yet still shorter than most men, with a lithe build broken by soft curves. She put a hand over her hazel eyes to block the midday sun as she looked to the sky to watch her teammates. There was a slight wind, but it didn't bother her; her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun.  
  
Darena didn't have to wait long, hovering just above the ground, she was soon joined by Roxy Singleton, the Seeker and only other girl on the team. She was short and slim, the perfect Seeker's build, with blue eyes, fair skin and short red hair that rivaled the accepted definition of 'carrot-top'. She was twenty, in her third year as a professional Seeker. Before Roxy could even take a breath, Gianni Feydilay, a Chaser, and Jase Hart, a Beater, landed on either side of her. Gianni was taller than most men, with shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and the littlest bit of hair on his chin. He had gotten on the team the same year as Darena, yet he was twenty-two; having been pulled out of school to play at seventeen. Jase Hart was quite a good looking boy, sandy blonde hair long enough to brush his green eyes. Jase was nineteen, going into his second year with the American Side, being the baby of the team, he was the one the others had to watch out for.  
  
A few moments later, the four who were hovering were nearly knocked off their brooms by Robert Green, Chaser, Kaden Dash, Keeper, and Carl Anderson, Beater. Robert just matched Gianni in height, the only hair he had was a black goatee and eyebrows, one of which was pierced, and steely gray eyes that complimented his darker skin. Rob was the oldest on the team, twenty-five, going on eight years and the Captain. Kaden was relatively short for a twenty-one year old man. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was four years on the team, but a very experienced Keeper and brilliant play-maker, therefore Co-Captain. Carl Anderson was average height with broad shoulders, which gave him an impressive figure. He had close cut brown hair, dark skin and stormy blue eyes.  
  
"You know, Rob, being the Captain means you're supposed to be responsible!" Roxy shouted as he banked a turn and flew over to hover with them.  
  
"That includes trying to keep your players safe, not trying to kill them!" Jase laughed.  
  
"Really, with any one of us missing, the team would be screwed. Honestly, who could take my place?" Darena asked jokingly.  
  
"Honestly, Rena, anyone who could catch a Quaffle." Rob said sarcastically.  
  
She laughed, "Well thank you, Captain Bob Zwamey, for that confidence boost!"  
  
". . . . . I _hate_ that nickname." he muttered.  
  
"Right kids, we have a practice to get on with." Gianni yawned, throwing the Quaffle at Roxy's head.  
  
Her Seeker reflexes kicked in and she snatched it out of the air. Contemplating it for a minute, she pelted it at Carl, who was hit in mid speech.  
  
They all laughed and flew away with a flourish.

The next morning found a very impatient Oliver Wood outside a conspicuously clattering house in Hogsmeade. He knocked again. And was finally met by a soot covered redhead.  
  
"Fred - "  
  
"Oliver!" he interrupted, "Didn't think I'd see you around so soon after . . . so soon after your last visit."  
  
Oliver visibly tensed at Fred's slip, but conflict was avoided when George clamoring over to see what was keeping his brother.  
  
"Oliver!" George exclaimed, "Come in, come in. Sorry my idiot of a twin kept you out here. Mind your step though."  
  
Fred gave George and indignant glare. "Anyway, Wood. What brings you here?"  
  
"How would you two like to play Quidditch for the English International Side?" Oliver asked quickly making a space on the couch and sitting.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed until the tears rolled down their cheeks and Fred rolled of the couch.  
  
"Wood . . . oh Wood," George sighed, wiping tears from his eyes, "We were the pranksters of our lot, but that was one of the most absurd things I've ever heard."  
  
"George is right; that's absolutely ridicul-oh. You're serious. Well, we can't just leave the bloody shop to run itself."  
  
The shop being the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The twins had proved themselves to be ingenious inventors during the war and had become quite successful now.  
  
"You can leave it to someone, can't you?" Oliver asked.  
  
They looked at each other again, seemingly talking to each other without words the way only twins can.  
  
"What's going on, Oliver. We thought you gave Quidditch up for good." Fred said, eyeing him.  
  
"Your father recommended me to Captain the English International Side. They want to get us back into the running; figure it'll help people move on. I've got to build a team in two weeks and you two are the best bloody beaters I know." he explained.  
  
Fred was opening his mouth to say something, when George grabbed his arm and pulled him a few feet away saying: "Excuse us for a moment, will you?"  
  
"What are you on about, George?"  
  
"I want to know what you think we should do." he replied seriously.  
  
"I think we should do it. We can get Ginny to run the shop; she's there enough and she's just as good as us when it comes to inventing." Fred said, just as seriously.  
  
"Excellent, 'cause that's what I was thinking. I was also thinking about when we should start planning to wreak a little havoc - "  
  
Oliver coughed loudly. _'Do the dolts really think I can't hear them?'  
_  
"I think he can hear us." George whispered.  
  
"Well, what an observation! I never would have known if it wasn't for you, my clairvoyant counterpart!" Fred said sarcastically.  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes, "So, what would you rather be doing: rotting in some shop or playing Quidditch?"  
  
The answer was unanimous. - "Quidditch!"  
  
"Who else have you got in mind?" George asked.  
  
"Harry won't do it." Fred supplied. "Too busy being an Auror."  
  
"And Alicia can't." George added with a look that said 'don't even think about it.'  
  
There were a few happy occasions during the war. One of them being Alicia Spinnet becoming Alicia Weasley. And now she was pregnant with her and George's first child. Which George claimed would be the first of many. Alicia claimed it would be first and last.  
  
"I was thinking of Angelina." Oliver said.  
  
"I think she'd do it, but that's only one Chaser . . . two more. You can't even have most of the old Gryffindor team since Katie -"  
  
George cut his twin off with a glare. "Oh, right." Fred said sheepishly, "Go on then, who else?"  
  
"You two Beating, me Keeping, Cho Chang Seeking, Angelina and Roger Davies Chasing. That's who else." Oliver said with effort to keep his voice civil.  
  
"You need another Chaser." Fred said meekly.  
  
"None of the old Hufflepuff Chasers will do it and I'm not asking any Slytherins." Oliver said decidedly, "Mr. Everett is just going to have to take care of it."

Baxter Everett was a careful man, caring, but careful. He never did anything hastily and he always considered all his options before making a decision, lest he should hurt anyone. When Arthur Weasley, British Minister of Magic, came to him for help it was all he could do to say yes. Now, he was in a predicament. That Wood boy had only been able to find six players. Six was no good when you needed seven; he had to make a deal with another international team. And Merlin knew it was a rarity if those _ever_ went over well.  
  
He had chosen to approach his native America. They would be the most understanding and most cooperative, he was sure. He had always been very good to them. Just short of playing them his favorite, and he knew the rest of the I.Q.A didn't like it. He sighed, quietly resigning himself to what he was going to do, and strode out onto the pitch. The pitch was where the golden team spent most of their time. Practicing. _'They're so committed to each other.'_ He squashed the thought. Thoughts like that weren't good when one was going to break up a team.

Robert Green brought his broom to a halt high above the pitch to survey his team. Carl and Jase were doing laps low to the ground, hitting both Bludgers back and forth seamlessly. Kaden, Gianni, and Darena monopolized the middle of the field, going on with their drills without him for the moment. Roxy was just above them and just below him, letting the Snitch get a head start and then chasing after it and snatching it back.  
  
He smiled to himself. _'This is perfection.'_ He had achieved Quidditch nirvana with this team, they were flawless, fast, and absolutely unbeatable together. They dominated last season, and they would again this season. Nothing could break them now, this was their chance to create a legacy. He smiled again and dove back to join in the drills.

Baxter watched as Carl Anderson and Jase Hart each wrestled a Bludger into submission, Roxy Singleton went for a Wronski Feint, Robert Green, Gianni Feydilay, and Darena Alden preformed a complicated team move, which Kaden Dash saved from scoring only because he had designed it. Practice was over, Carl and Jase secured the Bludgers, Roxy had the Snitch in her hand, and the others were flying down to join the rest of the team in the middle of the pitch. That was when they noticed him.  
  
"Bax!" Roxy cried and ran over to him, flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hello, Roxy." he laughed.  
  
She let him go, smiling and laughing; Roxy had always found the old man amusing. Carl and Jase had gone to put the gear away, Rob, Gianni, Kaden, and Darena were exchanging warm hello's with him as they all moved towards the locker rooms. Upon reaching them and rejoining the others, Mr. Everett sat them all down.  
  
"I suppose I should tell you the reason for my visit." he began pacing back and forth in front of them.  
  
He hesitated, pausing to look at all of them. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to make a deal with this team. He knew they'd do whatever he asked; they owed him that much. Yet, he still couldn't bring himself to break them up. He was about to simply commend them and tell them that England was getting a team together again and leave, perhaps the French would be reasonable . . .  
  
"Well . . . I hope you didn't come here just to pace and tell us that you think you should tell us why you're here. That would be a pretty pointless reason to be here." Carl laughed.  
  
"Right, right. But, unfortunately that's not it." he sighed, "England is getting a team together again . . . to try and make the populace move on and put the war behind them."  
  
"Okay, that's great for them; it's about time they start moving on, I mean it was a terrible thing, but they've got to get over it now. Though, I'd like to know what it has to do with us?" Darena asked.  
  
"They only have six players." he blurted, taking a second to compose himself, "They're missing a Chaser. . ."  
  
Robert stood and turned his back on them all, "You want one of us."  
  
It wasn't a question. He sighed and turned back around, looking Mr. Everett straight in the eye. The team sat in silence, all of the studying the floor except Darena. She was watching Robert intently.  
  
He looked away for a second, and then took a step forward, "I'll go."  
  
That caused a start from the team. It caused a start from Mr. Everett too, but Darena beat them all to it, jumping up and striding over to Rob to stand defiantly in front of him.  
  
"You can't go, Rob. You're the Captain. Being Captain means you're supposed to be _responsible_," she said with a half-hearted smile, "Not running off to join some other team as soon as you hear about it. I'll go instead. You all won't have to worry about it then; anyone who can catch a Quaffle can replace me."  
  
"Merlin, I didn't mean it!" Rob growled.  
  
Gianni stalked to where she was standing and shook her, not hard, but he shook her, "God dammit, Rena! What's the matter with you?! We _need_ you! No one can do what you do! Rob and I need you, no one can do what we do together!"  
  
"I need you," Roxy added, "You can't leave me alone with them!" She motioned to the rest of the team.  
  
"If you leave I have no one to get me out of trouble after matches." Jase smirked.  
  
"Basically, we're not letting you go anywhere, Rena. That's that. Plus the fact, it would screw up every play I designed for you guys." Kaden said with a wink.  
  
Darena sighed, "I want to stay, I really do. I'd never leave you guys willingly; you're like my family. But, Baxter came to us because he knew we'd do what's right. And after all he's done for us, the least we can do is cooperate with him."  
  
"For once, she _is_ right." Carl admitted.  
  
"Fine. We give Rena to England, who do we get? What's in it for us?" Rob said angrily.  
  
"Th-the I.Q.A is bringing up a new Chaser, Debbie Muntz. First draft, she's a prime pick. I'll make sure you get her." Mr. Everett stammered.  
  
"See, this won't even upset the balance." Darena said with an attempt at cheerfulness, "Well, unbalance, actually. You'll still have another girl, Roxy. Don't let them get on her case too much."  
  
Without a word Roxy flung her arms around Darena's neck, sobbing "Don't go, Ren. Don't go." over and over again. 


	2. Farewells and New Friends

Author's Note: I'm glad you liked the first chapter, so without further ado, here's chapter two!

Chapter 2 - Farewells and New Friends  
  
That very day, Oliver received an owl. In his opinion it couldn't have come at a more inopportune time, he had just gotten his incomplete team together for the very first time and was trying, in vain to get them to cooperate and listen to him explain plays they'd have to learn if they were going to be on _his _team. That's when the owl dropped a thick envelope in front of him and flew away. He sat down and tore it open.  
  
"Who's it from, Wood?" that was Roger Davies, ex Ravenclaw Chaser and Captain. He was tall, (yet shorter than Oliver) dark, and handsome, basically what every woman wanted, but he was good at Quidditch and experienced, which was why Oliver chose him as Co-Captain.  
  
"It's from Mr. Everett." he replied.  
  
"Well tell us what it says, will you?" Angelina said.  
  
_"Dear Mr. Wood,  
  
I am very pleased to tell you that I have found the seventh member of your team. Her name is Darena Alden; Chaser from the American Side. She will arrive to begin practicing with you next week. Until then, carry on as you have been. She's a quick learner so you don't have to worry about teaching her plays. Darena is also a creative mind herself, I advise you to take her ideas into consideration. I've sent you an article from an American Wizarding magazine about her, it should be very informative as to her personality. I trust she will get along well with you and your chosen teammates, who I've yet to have the pleasure of meeting. Until next week.  
  
Sincerely,  
Baxter Everett  
_  
"We've got a whole bloody team!" George whooped.  
  
"Oh . . . look at this." Cho said, referring to the article she picked up. It had apparently fallen out when Oliver opened the letter.  
  
The article was three pages long, back and front, with pictures scattered throughout. Two of which were her in action with the other two Chasers from the American Side. The rest were pictures of her after games, in press conferences, at formal events and from photo shoots. Though, no matter if it was a picture of the spunky-looking brunette with two red streaks framing her face and hazel eyes alone, or with other teammates winking and waving at them, they all had a feeling that she'd fit in alright after all.  
  
"You know," Fred began, "She's not all that bad looking."  
  
That earned him a punch from his girlfriend, Angelina.  
  
"Nothing against you, love! I was just expecting some butch American she- male." he amended.  
  
"After that letter, I was too." Roger laughed.  
  
"She looks like a friendly girl, I think we can get along with her. What do you say, Angelina?" Cho asked, ever the optimist.  
  
"Oh, I think we'll get along just fine." she smirked.  
  
"Now, now Darena. You'll be just fine, don't worry about a thing."  
  
Baxter was lucky he was a truly compassionate man. Darena was on edge, ready to lash out at anyone who rubbed her the wrong way. It was time for her last goodbye. Of course she'd see them all again, but she'd never play with them again. She'd have to play _against_ them. That was what made her wince every time she thought about it. She and Baxter emerged into the living room of her city loft, where her teammates - ex-teammates, she had already signed the contract - were waiting.  
  
"Rena, Rena . . . what are we going to do without you." Roxy moaned.  
  
"Well, as long as someone keeps a handle on Rob's temper, you'll all be fine." she smiled.  
  
"Ah . . . that's not good enough, it's your snide comments we'll miss." Rob smirked as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Darena exclaimed and scampered into her bedroom.  
  
She came back out with her uniform. The navy blue robes, the white pants, and the red and white striped shirt all folded neatly on top of each other.  
  
"Here." she said simply, yet sadly, and offered the clothes to Rob.  
  
"No, keep them. I don't care, wear them as pajamas if you want, they're worn out enough, but just keep them."  
  
She smiled a gracious smile and put them in her trunk. Then, cast a minimizing charm after hugging everyone for the last time.  
  
"Well guys, this is it. I'm going," she paused as if waiting for Baxter to laugh and tell them it's all a big joke, ". . . I'll see you at the Opening Day Ball."  
  
At that she was gone with a faint pop. And Baxter an apologetic smile behind her.  
  
While Darena was getting used to the time difference and settling into a room in the Leaky Cauldron, Oliver was nearly across the country settling into bed. Settling into bed and wondering why a certain picture of a certain person was haunting him at the moment. _'She is pretty.'_ He admitted that to himself when he first saw her. She's beautiful, there was no two ways about it. But, she seemed more like Davies' type. Not his. Plus the fact that he couldn't love anyone since Katie - no, he had to say it. He had to come to terms with it; it had been over a year already - since Katie died. Oddly enough, even thinking of Katie couldn't get that picture out of his mind. It had been one from a photo shoot. She was wearing a black skirt, of some really soft material - he could tell it would be lovely to caress if he was holding her - and a slinky black tank top on an all white background. Oliver couldn't even begin to describe her pose because she was always moving; waving and winking and smiling that mischievous smile. He rolled over and sighed, he hadn't even met her yet and Katie . . . he couldn't stop loving her like that. No matter that she's dead. He was right, this Darena girl was definitely Davies' type. Not his at all, he liked blondes better anyway. Still, he couldn't help wondering what that smile would be like in person.  
  
Darena stood in front of a full length mirror, nervously smoothing the plain white tee shirt she had on under black Quidditch robes.  
  
"You look fine, dear. Smooth that shirt anymore and you'll stretch it!" the mirror exclaimed.  
  
"Ooh. . . thank you." Darena said absently and pulled her hands to her sides.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door and she promptly told whoever it was to come in. The door opened and Baxter bustled in.  
  
"Are you ready? We don't want to be late." he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. I think." she felt the inside pocket of her robes, "Got my wand. Broom." she took the broom off her bed, "Change of clothes." she hefted the bag on her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
"Good, we have to go now." Baxter said and motioned for her to touch the old sock he was holding.  
  
Feeling that familiar pull on her bellybutton she realized it was a portkey. The next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of a Quidditch Pitch. Baxter tucked the sock into his coat pocket and waved someone over to them. Six people dressed to play jumped out of the stands and made their way across the field to her and Baxter.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Everett." a man said with a heavy Scottish accent.  
  
"Please, Oliver, call me Baxter." he said, "Darena, this is Oliver Wood, your new Captain. Oliver, meet your seventh player, Darena Alden."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Oliver smiled, shaking her hand, "This is Angelina Johnson, Roger Davies, and Cho Chang."  
  
"Hello, I'm Darena Alden." she said and waved.  
  
"And those two are Fred and George Weasley." he added afterwards.  
  
"Don't bother trying to tell them apart, their own mum can't do it." Angelina advised.  
  
Darena laughed, "I'll remember that. Just don't get offended if I mix you up, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, like Angelina said, our own mum can't tell us apart." Fred said.  
  
"They _do _love to play it up." Cho warned with a warm smile.  
  
"Ah, I should have guessed that. Anyways . . . who plays where on this team?" she asked.  
  
"Me and Angelina are Chasers and Cho's the Seeker." Roger explained.  
  
"So, it's you and Angelina I've got to buddy up to the most." Darena laughed, "I think we'll get along fine."  
  
"We're Beaters," the twins said in unison.  
  
"I should have guessed that, too. I've never seen twin Beaters play, you two must be good."  
  
"Well, we try." George said modestly.  
  
"And this fine specimen of a Captain is a bloody good Keeper." Fred continued.  
  
"I'm warning you, he like early practices and long prep talks." George said out of the corner of his mouth, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Eh, that's all right. He can't be worse than Rob. . . My last captain." Darena laughed.  
  
"We'll hold you to that." Fred said.  
  
"You do that."  
  
"Are we going to practice or what? Let's go, get in the air!" Oliver said firmly and then added to Darena, "I need to see how you fly."  
  
"I'll be going then," Baxter stated, "I have other business to attend to. Darena, I'll put your bag in the locker room for you."  
  
"Thanks, Bax." she said as he disapparated.  
  
"Let's go! I'm letting these Bludgers out wether you're ready or not!" Oliver prompted. The last bit being directed at a fooling around Fred and George.  
  
They all mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air. Roger brought the Quaffle with him and tossed it to Angelina. Darena and Roger fell into a Flying V formation, flanking her on either side. They passed the Quaffle back and forth seamlessly, while flying around the pitch. Oliver announced - somewhat impatiently- that he needed to practice too. So, Darena caught the Quaffle and sped ahead of the others. She banked a quick left turn and shot it through the right hoop before Oliver could get to it.  
  
"You're not bad." He said as he returned the Quaffle.  
  
"I try." she confessed and caught the roughly thrown ball. Did he think he could scare her by throwing the ball hard? Coming from a team where you get Bludgers pelted at you for fun makes getting hit with a Quaffle feel like nothing anyway.  
  
"Do you fake all the time? You'd need a good arm to even get it near the other hoops." he asked, flying closer. In his opinion, it was important for a Captain to get a feel for how his players played.  
  
She threw the Quaffle to Roger and Angelina, "Most of the time, but I try to switch it up. I don't like to get predictable. And I _have_ a good arm, that's why I do it."  
  
Oliver made a noncommital sound, "You know what you're doing. And I'll see if you have a good arm, I have high standards on that."  
  
"I've been playing professionally for six years, I hope I know what I'm doing. It would suck if I've just been lucky all this time." she said, ignoring the part about her arm, but vowing to make up for it later.  
  
"If it is luck, I'll have to kick you off the team as soon as it runs out." Oliver laughed.  
  
"You can't do that to me, I love the game too much. . . . Plus, it's not luck. I'm good." she said with a wink.  
  
"That you are . . . go practice."  
  
Darena laughed and flew back to join Roger and Angelina in the formation. He stared after her for a moment until they turned to take another shot at him. He saved Roger's and Angelina's shots, but when it was Darena's turn again, she stopped so far away from the hoops that Angelina and Roger flew past her because they were expecting her to go closer. She smirked as she fired the ball directly at him with all her strength. It hit him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him, though he managed to hold onto it; wincing.  
  
Practice was over and Darena was dragging her broom behind her as she trudged to the locker rooms with Angelina and Cho.  
  
"You seemed to have fun talking to Oliver during practice." Cho said, nudging Darena.  
  
She shot Cho a confused look and said, "I'm going to be attached at the hip to all of you for the next ten months, I might as well get to know you and act like I've known you all my life."  
  
"That's well and good, but not what Cho meant." Angelina smiled, "Oliver's not had a girlfriend since the war . . . a year ago."  
  
"Why? It's not like he's ugly!" Darena exclaimed.  
  
"Well it's not for lack of women interested." Angelina shrugged.  
  
"I don't understand then."  
  
"I don't think it's really my place to tell you," Cho began, "It's more Angelina's and George's wife, Alicia's. They were both Chasers on his team back at Hogwarts, and I guess that's where it started."  
  
Darena looked to Angelina.  
  
"Alicia should be in the locker room, we're going to go shopping for the Opening Day Ball after this. I'll introduce you and see if she's up to telling the story, she is pregnant, you know." Angelina said, pushing the door open with her back.  
  
Alicia Weasley sat on one of the benches. She was obviously pregnant, about five months along. She had light brown hair down to her shoulders and bright green eyes. After Angelina introduced them, they started to change out of their sweaty clothes and Alicia began to talk.  
  
"Well, I've known Oliver since we were really little, grew up right near each other actually, so I know him better than anyone. There was only one person who knew him better than me. That was one of my best friends, Katie Bell. He only met her when she came to Hogwarts with me, but they were really close. They just understood each other, I suppose. But, anyways, he always liked her. Even though she was two years younger than him."  
  
"She was never interested in him that way, though. She made it clear time and time again." Angelina put in.  
  
"Right, Katie always thought it was a harmless thing he'd grow out of. But, he was always in love with her." Alicia said sadly, "Oliver did go about his life though, went out with other girls and stuff. But, he never got over her."  
  
"Then . . . . then she died during the war. It was hard for us all, I mean . . . we lost a friend, that's just not an easy thing to go through. But, Oliver hasn't looked at another girl since, even when we make it clear she didn't love him and would have wanted him to get over it." Angelina said heatedly, pulling a shirt over her head.  
  
"Oh wow. . . I had no idea. I'm sorry . . ." Darena trailed off.  
  
"It's okay, it was a year ago. We can't mourn forever and Katie of all people wouldn't want us too." Alicia smiled, "If the baby's a girl, I'm naming her Katie."  
  
"And don't worry about the Oliver thing, I had no idea and I've known them all since I was eleven." Cho smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Well, now you know the whole story. . . . are you coming with us to the Ball?" Angelina asked, changing subjects.  
  
"Yeah . . . I haven't a clue on what I'm wearing, though." Darena sighed.  
  
"We're all going shopping for dresses, now! You should come with us, it'd be fun and I always think that shopping is the best bonding experience." Cho joked.  
  
"Sure, I'll come. I have _no_ idea what to wear though, you all better have an idea." Darena laughed.  
  
"You're the one that's been going there for the past six years, you're helping us!" Cho exclaimed.  
  
"I've already got mine, I've got to pick it up though. I had to get it made . . . silly baby makes it hard to get a dress that fits right." Alicia sighed.  
  
They all laughed and quickly got out of the locker room. The headed to the front gates of the Pitch so they could floo to the Leaky Cauldron and walk over to Madam Malkin's from there.  
  
While the girls were heading for the locker room, Oliver, Roger, Fred and George were packing up the gear . . . or trying to. Fred and George were playing some type of tennis with their Beater's clubs and a spare Bludger. "Saw you talking to Darena during practice." Roger panted as he struggled to secure the Bludger in the trunk.  
  
"What? I like to know how my team plays." Oliver said defensively.  
  
"Then why don't you talk to me about how _I _play?" Roger asked in a feigned wavering voice.  
  
"You dolt, I've seen you play since you got on the Ravenclaw team at Hogwarts!" Oliver exclaimed, "I expect this from Fred and George, not you, Davies. I can't have all the men on this team dissolving into tears every time I turn around."  
  
"Wood, you know you love us!" George exclaimed.  
  
Fred, who was putting the last Bludger away said, "How could anyone _not_ love us? We're the most lovable creatures in the world."  
  
"Oh, of course, right next to imps." Oliver replied dryly.


End file.
